Butterfly Kisses
by 13scarlett13
Summary: Kagomes world is turned upside down, as her husband dies, and she herself almost gives up to live, and therefore has a condition called butterfly kisses. could this wreck possibly find love?read and find out, you will be amazed InuKags SangMiro


Chapter 1: Butterfly kisses

Open your eyes, and see the truth, a clear and unforgiving truth. Kagome was in nothing but her night gown. Her eyes hollow, and her body completely rigid and statue like. She had no shoes, so her feet touched the snowy cold ground. Her only protection was her hair which hid her face from strangers. Looking up she saw snowflakes fall and land on her nose, and eyes. She raised her hand with an open palm and captured one, but as soon as it touched her it disappeared. A bitter laugh could be heard but not from her. "Little snowflake, you are just like happiness, you are only there for a moment." She whispered at her open palm.

"KAGOME!" A voice could be heard afar, she raised her gaze and tried to see who the blur that was running towards her belonged too. But alas she lost control and toppled towards the ground. Her eyes yet strained on that blur, she smiled some what.

"Sora, you're alive." She whispered as she gathered her strength and reached toward the blur. "Goodbye." She closed her eyes and was embraced by darkness. Sango reached Kagome and shook her and begged her to wake up.

"Please Kagome, don't do this to me." She chanted "HELP SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" Sango checked Kagome's pulse and there was none. 'Oh no Kagome what have you got yourself into?' she thought, and ambulance woozed towards them, as the grabbed her lifeless body and put her up onto the cart. Sango followed them into the car and watched the paramedics try to use defibrillator; to try and make her heart beat once again. Sango watched her friends' body rise and fall from the shocks; she saw how Kagomes' head turned to the side where Sango was sitting. Kagomes' shallow eyes stared down Sango as unmerciful shiver ran down her spine. "Will she be ok?" her voice spoke without her permission. The paramedics looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry ma'am it seems that there is nothing else we could do, you see your friend fell into a condition called the butterfly kiss, you see she bid herself to stop…" one of the men relied.

"What do you mean stop?" Sango screamed out the words.

"I mean your friend experienced something tragic and just gave up to move on. It's often the depression that brings this condition." He replied quietly.

"NO KAGOME WAKE UP YOU HEAR ME? YOU BETTER HAVE NOT GIVEN UP, 'CAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT I WILL DO TO YOU, I WILL…I WILL." Sango franticly shook her and tried to bid her to wake. "Please Kagome…please wake up for me." Suddenly the monitor beeped a steady beet. "Kagome!" Sango hugged her best friend "Oh thank god!" she chanted. The paramedics sighed in relief.

~while in Kagomes' mind~

"Sora!" Kagome yelled as she ran toward her bellowed husband, she reached him and hugged him, he turned around and embraced Kagome, as he smelled her hair, and touched the back of her figure and back "I love you." He whispered just below her ear making her giggle "I love you too Sora." Suddenly he disappears from her hands and the scene changes to that horrible one scene. Kagome is standing by the bus stop, looking at her watch impatiently waiting for her husband to go to diner. He told her that he was going to meet her and treat her to one of the most expensive and popular restaurant in Japan. Suddenly Kagome fell her heart fall, she shook away the feeling and looked down at her watch, it has stopped. She tapped it impatiently

"Hey did you hear about the accident on the 25th street?" two by passers were talking amongst themselves. Kagome decided to follow and see what the whole commotion was about, as she etched towards the 25th street she saw a massive truck stand in the middle of the road, and lots of blood on the road, she couldn't exactly see the victim, so she pushed through until she saw what she hoped to never see again. There on the road lied Sora his cloths soaked in blood

"SORA!" she screamed as she ran towards him, she cradled his body and looked at his closed hand, she opened it slowly, and saw a single white rose bud, stained with his blood making it a sickly red color. Tears rolled down her face as the horrifying scene unrevealed itself.

"Kagome I love you. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." He whispered, Kagome screamed a horrifying bloody scream. She hugged his body and begged him not to leave her. She chanted that she loved him and that they will forget this whole thing by next week. Finally the ambulance got him to the hospital, as Kagome paced outside his surgery room, and hot ears rolled down her cheeks, the doctor opened the door, and she jumped on him " IS HE GOING TO BE OK? IS HE GOING HOME?" she failed to notice that she was screaming, the doctor slowly shook and let her in to say her goodbyes. Kagome clutched Soras' hand; he opened his eyes and looked at her with a last smile on his lips.

Suddenly Kagome is snapped out of her sleep, and she is faced with a pale white room, with a continuous beeping noise. Proof that she was in fact alive. 'Sora.' Her mind repeated. Nothing was ever going to be the same for Kagome.


End file.
